Faces
by Rhapsodize Chaos
Summary: A collection of side stories for both Facing Love and Facing Odium.
1. Chapter 1

**Chaos Corner**: I decided to write a couple of side stories to go along with Facing Love and Odium.

This first chapter is in response to chapter 3 of Facing Love where Sesshomaru scorns Inuyasha for living a carefree life and comparing it his harsh childhood.

BTW: I'm seeking out a beta, PM me if interested.

Please Review, even flames are welcomed

**Reviewers Response: **

**1. True Training**

Inu no Taishō looked down at the scene before him, rubbing his head and groaning for the nth time. This was ridiculous. The boy was already half a century old, and was still fighting like a new born pup. The Western Lord couldn't watch this anymore; he slammed his hand down on the wood before him and stomped his right foot and stands with a roar. Without thinking young Sesshomaru turned to look up at his father. The panther demon he was fighting took this distraction and swiped across Sesshomaru's chest causing his small form to fly transversely through the dojo. The panther ran towards the fallen form because he was detoured off track by the most dangerous man in Japan the Western Lord. Inu no Taishō held the panther from around his neck.

Little Sesshomaru got back to his feet ready to face the panther again only to see the back of his father's intimidating form. Sesshomaru knew he had lost, and with the weight of the world upon his shoulders he fell to his knees.

The panther whimpered at the mighty Dog General. Taking the demon submission, he drops the cat at his feet. Not wanting to risk his life the panther remained in bow position. "Sesshomaru!" Inu no Taishō barks without turning around. Bloody, beaten and broken Sesshomaru makes his way over to his father. The older dog grabbed the pup by the back of his shirt and pushed him forward before the panther. "Pay attention boy. Do you see the fear in his eyes?" Mutely Sesshomaru nods his head. "There should be fear in everyone eyes when they see the Dogs of the West."

The panther turns his attention to the young dog and bucks. Sesshomaru yelps and calls out to his father. Inu no Taishō groans as he not so gently pushes Sesshomaru away from him, "pathetic" he grumbles as the boy face plants and skids across the floor. The larger dog turns his attention to the panther, "You are free to go. But first let me warn you friend cause harm in my land again and your death will be emanate."

The panther begins cowering when the lord's eyes lay upon again. If nothing else Lord Inu no Taishō was a man of his word. He had promised the captive demon his freedom from the dungeon if he fought the young heir. Being three times the pup's senior he knew it wasn't possible for him to lose, somehow he had expected more a challenge from the boy. He had gave the Dog General his word that he would not hold back, the dog had threaten if he did he would face his wrath. The Black Panther wasn't that stupid. He fought for his life. He wasn't afraid to kill a child to stay alive. Now with his life speared the panther knew he was getting the hell out of the West, the Southern Lands sounded safer.

With the feline demon gone Inu no Taishō stalks over to the form of his fallen son. With the tip of his boots he flips his son over on his back. Shaking his head he growls. "You are a disappointment." He talks down to the pup that couldn't do any more than whimper. "Who would believe that a mighty dog could lose to a fucking pussy cat?" Suddenly the elder dog placed his boot in the middle of Sesshomaru's chest and place pressure on it. Sesshomaru didn't even have the strength to try and move the boot, but he refuse to cry and show his father he was in pain. "I should have killed you when no knew you existed." He remove his foot but not before twisting sharply in Sesshomaru's chest. "Get yourself clean and I've already told the servants what to do with you after words." Sesshomaru didn't dare move until the sound of his father's footsteps could not be heard even with his sensitive hearing.

Sesshomaru gave a sharp bark and three servants were immediately at his side; "Spring . . ." was his one word order. The men and women who served the House of the Moon had seen this happen so many times that no order was necessary. The pup felt two strong male arms lift him up gently. This was when Sesshomaru felt the most disgusted with him-self. He had yet to win a fight his father has incited. Sesshomaru vowed to himself that one day he would walk out of fight, no matter how battered and bruised that was his goal.

After he was washed he was feed over boiled unseasoned rice. Sesshomaru growled in distaste as he forced himself to eat the meager meal for the tenth night in a row. Sesshomaru knew his father did this to him on purpose until he showed that he was worthy of being feed. Sesshomaru wasn't sure what his father wanted from him but this human food was slowly killing him. His body cried out for pure raw meat.

XOXOXO

Then next day Sesshomaru headed to the training dojo at sunrise like he was instructed by one of the servants. The dojo was empty except for a long bench that was place right in the middle of the floor. Sesshomaru eyed it suspiciously but made no move towards it. Three minutes pass by when suddenly there is a loud crash. Sesshomaru turns towards the crash instantly in a fighting stance. When he precipitously bombarded from behind, someone threw a sack over his head. The young man could hear he was surrounded. The sound of heavy footsteps was directly to his right. Claws elongated he swings—he misses. A deep baritone voice laughs down at him from behind him. Without turning fully around he tries to side sweep with his feet. He might not know how tall his new enemy was, but he had to be touching the ground; once again his efforts fruitless. A lighter sickly sweet voice taunts him from his front. The pup growls to himself, but tries to keep himself from being angry. When he doesn't immediately reacts to the provoking a new voice that came off too calm, "Sesshy," the voice teased. Sesshomaru entire body shook with anger, there was only one person who called them that because he knew he hated that nickname. The young dog wanted to scream and shout his anger. "Poor little puppy," the voice continue to mock. He couldn't take it anymore. The young man turned on the balls of his feet to attack again. Sesshomaru jumps high in hopes of getting his opponent of guard. In mid-air he was caught off guard. The silvered haired pup was hit to what he believed to be a ball of metal right in the gut knocking the air right out of him. His body instantly curls around it, but the object simply disappeared. His descend to the ground seemed slow until he was hit once again, this time in the back of the neck. The sun colored eye child crashed. Even in his artificial darkness the young dog could tell his vision was going, he felt dizzy, nauseous and his entire body ached in remonstration as he tries to will his body to move. Sesshomaru knew he couldn't fight, but he hope he could flee before he is fully killed. The sound of a door opened, and Sesshomaru heart race increased as the heavy scent of spathiphyllum invaded his nose. Sesshomaru tries to call out to his old man but his voice doesn't allow him to as a pathetic groan escapes in its place.

"Done already?" Inu no Taishō calls down.

The pups blood ram cold throughout his body as he tries to curl up into himself. His father was having a conversation with these men that ambush him. It couldn't be real. His father did not associate himself with cowards.

Sesshomaru didn't hear the attacks answer but his father's voice attacked his hearing bombarding and echoing loudly in his skull. "He isn't dead?" There was no remorse or even intrigue in his voice. A heavy boot kicked the side of Sesshomaru's hip causing his body to roll over. The pup bites down on his lip trying not to cry out, but deep in his throat he whimpered out loud unconsciously. The sack was pulled off his head and young man yipped in protest as a few strands of hair were yanked out and the sunlight blinded him. Involuntary tears burned his eyes as they began to adjust to the light. Internally Sesshomaru jumped as he saw the smiling face of the general for his father's army the Onyx-Dog Demon Kuro.

"He is alive Lord Inu no Taishō." Kuro's face never stops smiling nor moved away from Sesshomaru when he spoke. Hate filled Sesshomaru aura as he uses the last amount of strength left to spit in the male's eye. Kuro simply backed up when the projectile causing it to splat wetly between them. The man tsk three times before ruffling Sesshomaru's hair in a playful manner that he always did.

"My idiot son . . ." Inu no Taishō voice was low, but the deep baritone allowed the words to float down to his battered son. "Your stupidity seems so endless. A smart man would have known if he does not have the ability to fight he must run so he may live to see another night." Sesshomaru felt stupid. He hadn't considered running until the very last minute. He didn't think to run; he had thought his father would have been ashamed to see his son run from a fight. He knew better now. Next time he will conserve his strength so he can preserve his life. "You could really have saved yourself from this punishment." His father's voice continued to talk. The elder dog cleared his throat. "Do as you please?" the elder dog directed to the other men excepting Sesshomaru.

The silver pup began to panic again. There was more. These men were going to beat him to an inch of life. The heavy footsteps of his father retreated from once it came as the shoji door slammed with a click that seemed to echo in the heavy silence. It seemed that the men were waiting until they too could no longer hear footsteps before they turned their attention back to Sesshomaru. "We finally have you to ourselves Sesshy!" come the excited claim from Akuma the Crimson-Dog Demon. Sesshomaru felt nausea as Akuma picked him up and spun him around from under his arm. The silver pup never liked this man, for some odd reason whenever Sesshomaru was semi/fully naked that man was there.

The pup growled to himself if the pattern continues Sesshomaru already knew who the other occupants of the room were. He knew it was his father's favorite five lap dogs: Kuro, Akuma, Kane, Sai and Yoruhoshi commonly known as the Alpha-Omega Pack. They were the 5 top fighters in the Western Land Army. These dogs were used for everything, espionage on other lords and information recovery, back door dealings and killings and every other job that his father didn't feel was worthy for him to do or didn't want his name tied into. His father treated these dogs like princes; they even had their own estate build on the grounds near the main house. This pack was a mix-match group of different breeds of demon dogs. Kuro was the alpha and was the signature color of the Night Demon clan of black. In second in command was the Moon Dog Clan Yoruhoshi who was darker shade of silver than Sesshomaru. Kane was part of the sun clan with bright blond hair. Akuma was a lone dog and the only dog-demon Sesshomaru had ever seen with crimson fur, Sesshomaru had a suspension that he had something or done something taboo that caused him to be exiled out of a proper clan. Sai was a simple honey brown demon. He was smallest of them all, but what he lacked in strength he made up with in intelligence.

Akuma nestled Sesshomaru's broken body between the bend of his arm and his chest. "You have such a pretty face." He murmurs in the shell of Sesshomaru's ear before licking it. Sesshomaru shuddered in disgust. He was anticipating flying fist around him, but when he realized no one was attacking him he didn't know what to do.

"Everything's ready boss," Sesshomaru hears someone calls out.

Kuro's distinct voice answers back. Footsteps came closer to Akuma. Kuro's head came into Sesshomaru's vision. All the pup could do was watch intensively as Kuro gently remove some of his hair from his face. Sesshomaru could feel the man tracing the moon on the tip of his forehead. "Isn't he pretty boss?" Akuma asks. Kuro just hn's in agreement. When suddenly the ebony dog bends down and starts kissing him. Sesshomaru was shocked Kuro wouldn't kiss him, this man normally treated Sesshomaru like a flea he just couldn't get rid of. Sesshomaru gasp in his shock. Kuro plunges into the depth of his mouth. Sesshomaru tries to scream for help. Unable to do anything else Sesshomaru bits down hard. Kuro doesn't try to immediately retreat. Instead he grabs the pup's hair and yanks hard. Instinctively Sesshomaru screams. Kuro runs his tongue over Sesshomaru's canines before pulling back and humming in delight. "That was sexy boss." Akuma notes as he leans in and begins licking the blood from Kuro's chin from where Sesshomaru bit him. Kuro pulls back and Akuma whines. The alpha dog just smiles and points in front, Sesshomaru tries to see where Kuro was pointing to but is unable to move. Akuma simply nods and goes to do what he is ordered to.

Sesshomaru is laid out spread eagle on the bench. With small amount of difficulty the men mange to shackle him. The cuffs of the chains are tight around his wrist, but the chain is long enough to where he could be move and manipulated around. A one word order of strip was barked out by Kuro. Sesshomaru had though the order was for him until the sound of clothing being removed was heard around him. The boy began to panic anew. They were going to . . . It couldn't be! His father wouldn't allow these animals to . . . When the sight of a naked Kane was in his side vision Sesshomaru knew that they were going to rape him.

XOXOXO

Bruised, battered and used Sesshomaru's servants cleaned him. For the first time in a long time Sesshomaru was given raw meat in the form of three small fishes

_ "Let the little children come to me, and do not hinder them, for the kingdom of heaven belongs to such as."_

― _**Bible; Matthew 19:14**__**  
**_

**XOXO**

**Disclaimer** Inuyasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chaos Corner:**

I like to remind anyone who is reading, this is a collection of side stories . . . meaning these stories are created due to situations in the two main stories, the stories are not effected by what occurs over her. Thank you.

This installment is what occurs when Kagome has sex with a woman she meets at the club. Enjoy, (this is my first female on female I have ever written, so I'm begging for reviews to see if I'm any good at it) 3 you all :)

**Reviewers Response:  
**

It is 12:00 am . . . I'll review all chapters in the next installment **  
**

Review! Give me feedback and ideas I truly appreciate them ;)

**XOXOXO**

**2. What's your name?**

Her hips sway slightly and confidently, she was a woman who knew that she didn't have to work hard to gain anyone's attention. She sat beside Kagome and greets the young girl with a small crooked smile. Kagome downs her rum and coke in a huge gulp as the new comer's honey-brown eyes scan over Kagome's form. The woman chuckles to herself before tapping on the counter with three quick rapid knocks. The master of the bar nods at her with a broad smile as he turns around and picks up a conveniently placed telephone. The conversation was quick short and to the point. Moments later after hanging up the phone a younger bartender came from a hidden back room and came directly to them. He bows lowly from his waist, "How may I serve you Ai-sama?" Kagome looked blankly, she had her own bartender. Was she famous? If so, why would a famous person is sitting in an underground low key club?

Without missing a beat she turns to Kagome, "What you're drinking?"

Kagome didn't know a lot about alcohol, she simply ordered what the person beside her was having. Kagome wasn't sure if there was a specific standard of a drink she should ordered from someone who obviously had their own bartender. Kagome didn't want to look stupid so, she opts for another direction. She lowers her eyes and flips her hair. Lowering her voice in what she hope was sultry and flirtatious, "what do you recommend?"

The woman seemed to be able to read through Kagome's façade. With a well-manicured finger on her lip she tilts her head over as she considered the many options. Her chestnut brown hair flowing gently to one side like a gentle stream, she smiles at Kagome and the young teen couldn't help but note her perfectly strait white pearls. "A pink lady," She orders. The young male nods in acknowledgment. "For me I'll have a blue Hawaii."

"Excellent choice," he compliments as he bows and exit to make the drinks.

The situation got really awkward with them sitting alone together. The newcomer turns fully to Kagome. The raven haired female could take a full look at her new drinking partner. She wore skinny ripped black jeans. She had on a simple white tank top that had a very deep part. Though that really didn't matter when take in context that the shirt was transparent. Kagome could clearly see the black and navy laced bra. The bra had to be a lot of lifting to support to do with what Kagome thought was either a size C or D cup. Kagome couldn't help but compare to her smaller chest. The other woman seemed to notice Kagome glaring as she playfully began to adjust her bra. Has the woman's hand went underneath her shirt and tug on the lacey strap, Kagome found herself praying for a nipple slip. Kagome had to immediately stop such dangerous thoughts. Kagome followed the road of her throat. She wore a simply black chocker. It had simply thin white chain that narrowed into a triangle that peaked on the valley of her breast. She adjusted each boob separately. Kagome followed her hands. She ran her fingers through her hair. Kagome notes the large chunky ring on her finger. It looked like a marbled stone of black, white and gold. Kagome watched as orange-y red lipstick, which seemed the only boost of color to her block of black and white attire, it also complimented her skin tone. Her light pink tongue wetted her lips. She didn't seem to be wearing a lot of makeup. Other than her lips she had on eye-liner. It was done with confident hand as it elongated her eyes. She had a feline demon look to her. Kagome was fascinated by her. Kagome watched as she seemed to be looking Kagome up and down. Kagome froze . . . fuck. She was wearing a ripped school skirt and an undershirt. What if the white of her shirt was see through like hers. Kagome knew she wasn't wearing sexy undergarment. Her bra was a normal skin tone bra, the least sexy bra she own. What if it looked like she wasn't wearing a bra? Then she looks like she had no nipples. Kagome leaned forward making her hair cover her conspicuously. The woman looked at her questionably but otherwise remains quite. Kagome's eyes seemed to wonder again, when she notice the woman was trying to gain her attention waving her hand side to side in front of Kagome's face.

Kagome jumps out her stupor, "Huh," she says stupidly, "I mean the music was too loud, I couldn't hear you."

"I said we don't get a lot of prostitutes around here." She was too perfect on the outside. Her imperfection came from her fucked up state of mind, Kagome concludes to herself. At that moment the bartender returns with their drinks. They both nod a thank you. She takes a sip of the hyper blue drink. She hums in delight as she continues the conversation as if they were talking about the weather. "Everyone knows we cater to that type of entertainment."

"Excuse . . ." Kagome interrupts; Kagome tactically spoke down to the woman. "I'm not a streetwalker." Kagome punctuates her statement by taking a deep gulp of the cotton candy pink drink that was placed in front of her. It reminded Kagome of pink lemonade but it had a lime and cherry mix that was very unique. The priestess note that she couldn't even taste the alcohol, she liked this drink.

Kagome's attitude didn't detour the woman, "You're just having sex with men on a crowded dance floor and accepting cash donations to pay your way through medical school," she ripostes sarcasm tightly woven in each word.

This bitch was only pretty to look at, Kagome denotes. "Funny," Kagome snaps. "I'm at a party just trying to have fun." The teen lamely explains away. Kagome knew saying she was trying to get pregnant to piss of a man so he stop sleeping with his brother might make people think she was crazy, especially she notes the man is a demon who lives 500+ years in the past.

"People report things like that to officers." Kagome's mouth fell open, how the hell could that be a crime. The older woman laughed openly at her. "But they called me instead."

"Are you a cop?" Kagome asked lowly.

She shakes her head negative. "I'm the owner of the place," she places her right hand between them; "My name is Ai."

"So, now what . . .?" Kagome asked uneasily.

"Well, I was told I was supposed to tell you to stop . . ." A devilish grin mars her face as she gave Kagome the once over again. "My upstairs patrons don't venture downstairs a lot. " Kagome looks at her confused. "You don't know about upstairs?" Kagome answers a negative. She shakes he head in disbelief. "How the hell you find this place?"

Kagome answers meekly, "wondering around town."

She smiled, "I normally don't do this but I'll show you upstairs." Kagome looked confused but wasn't given the opportunity to say anything as Ai grabbed her hand and pulled her to the other end of the bar. Once again she taps the counter three times, but this time she signals for him the open the counter. The master of the bar acknowledges her. Quickly finishing the drink he was preparing and immediately walks over. The sound of a heavy bolt click before the counter butterflied open. Ai entwines their fingers as she pulled Kagome to the back room. They made their way up winding stairs until their path was blocked by a dark wood polished door. She knocks three times.

"Password" a deep grunted voice barked from behind the door. She knocks three times again. He barks again this time adding a few colorful words to his sentence.

She looks around before taking a deep breath. Kagome wasn't sure if she was making a good decision following Ai. What if she didn't own the place? This could be some crazy woman who was trying to take her to some back room and kill her. That is a messed up way to go out. She had shit to do back in feudal Japan. Inuyasha couldn't get off this easily. Kagome listen as in a cool, collective voice Ai began to threaten the unknown man behind the door. The door immediately opens as a brute of a man swung the door. His arms were open as he screamed "Boss, what's up?"

"Fucking block," she answers, "you do not open the door before checking on the other side that you're opening the door to." He hung his head low and gives a mumbled apology. So, she really did own the place. That didn't mean she wasn't crazy. Kagome tries to back out. She locks eyes with Kagome, he voice was calm and still evidence of a threat. "I don't remember giving you an option." She links their arms at the elbow and pulls Kagome in the darken hallway. The heavy door close with a thud, as Kagome watches the wash of light disappear. Kagome notices small red lights on the floor like in a movie theater. The sound of light music became louder as they venture closer to another door. The room was darker than the hallway and had a few hanging red light around the room. It took Kagome a minute to adjust her senses. The ebony haired teenager couldn't believe what she was seeing. She saw the flashes of skin as the lights swing back and forth. Then she could make out the sound of moaning and flesh hitting flesh. They were intruding on someone having sex.

"Oh my . . ." Kagome gasp as out loud, she steps back but Ai is holding her from behind. "They are having sex."

Ai giggled lowly in her ears, "Everyone is having sex in here." Kagome strained her eyes to see. The room was filled with people fucking. Kagome didn't know if she was turned on or not. Kagome watched as a blond female was getting eaten out. She tugs on her partner's hair, as she panted and demands more from him. Kagome could feel a familiar wetness between her legs. Kagome notice a group of three who were smack in the middle of the room. A dark haired woman was kneeling between two men. She sounded as if she was being gagged as the dark skinned male pounded mercilessly in her mouth. He was holding unto her hair tightly has he used a colorful vocabulary to demean the woman. The male behind her had her tied hands held up has he pounded into her. He appeared like a cave man and he simply continued to grunt and pound. Kagome was stuck on them as she watches the man behind pulls her one of her legs up and places it on his shoulder. She could clearly see his member going in and out the girl. She watches as he adds a finger and the girl could only gag louder. It was disturbing, but damn did it get her horny. Ai's voice tickles the shell of Kagome's ears, "You can go join if you like?"

Without thinking Kagome moans as Ai begins massaging her hips, instinctively she rolls them sensually onto Ai. A deep masculine groaned cause Kagome to watch as a man flipped a tattooed woman upside down. She immediately began sucking him off as he fixed her properly in his arms. She watched as an extremely long tongue took its first taste of her womanhood. All of this was way too new to Kagome. When she was having sex with those other men it was new and fascinating, this was just freaky. She wouldn't be participating; these people would dominate her small form. Kagome slowly shakes her head no. Once again Ai entwined their fingers. "Follow me," gently she maneuvers to the other side of the room. No one ventured this deep in the room. Blindly reaching into the dark Ai opened a hidden door. The room was dimly lit, as moon light streamed through a floor to ceiling window. The room was huge and humbly decorated. There was a huge desk in the corner, with a blood red laptop on top. Kagome couldn't help but giggled at an anime character sitting on the desk. The opposite side of the room was a large coco brown couch. Across from the sofa was a large flat screen television mounted on the wall. There were a few paintings on the wall. Kagome also noted various manga's scattered around the room. Ai leads the teenage girl to the sofa. She flops down easily dragging Kagome with her. The priestess falls unceremoniously into the woman's lap. Kagome fixes herself. As she flips her hair out of her way she opens her eyes to realize she is millimeters away from Ai's face. Kagome screams and pushes herself solidly unto the couch. Once again Kagome finds herself as Ai's entertainment as the woman laughs directly at her. "Relax," Ai directs as she reaches over Kagome. Her chest fell heavily in Kagome's face. Was Ai expecting her to touch them? Was the woman teasing her? Why the hell did Kagome want to reach and suckle on her globes for a while? Ai pulls back with a small cell phone and a remote. Sitting back down Ai looks at Kagome, "Want anything?" she rocks the phone side to side. Kagome raised an eyebrow; if she asked Ai to get naked and fuck her senseless so she may release all this sexual frustration was an option. "I can order us pizza if you like?" Ai offers. Kagome declines. Nevertheless Ai calls someone and orders, chicken alfredo pasta and a bottle of Champaign in a bucket of ice. She turns on the television.

This was odd. "Why are you doing this?" Kagome finally ask as Ai flips through the TV channels.

"Doing what?" She inquires without turning to face Kagome, channel surfing.

This woman really was crazy. "I don't want to sound crazy, but you take me to a club, force me to view sex and now we are chilling in your upstairs loft."

She looked at Kagome uneasily, "This is my office."

"Oh," Kagome didn't think that was the main point. "What do you want from me?"

"Honestly," Ai locks eyes with Kagome, "I want to fuck you." Kagome eyes double in size as she babbles words. "First you act like you got everything under control—just fucking anything you see. Then you start acting like a fucking teenager who still stuck on the virginity train."

Kagome crossed her hands over her chest and pouted, "Obviously I'm not a virgin."

Ai sighs and leans back; her body seemed to immediately seem laid for ravishing. "Then grow up take a compliment and tell a bitch if you willing to fuck or not. Don't be a childish."

"I'm not!" Kagome instantly disputes.

"Are too," Ai snarls back.

"I'm not." Kagome declares stomping her feet.

"Are too," Ai leans forward on her elbows.

"I'm not," Kagome seethe.

Ai sits up and leans forwards into Kagome's face, "We are not in primary school." She snarls, "Stop."

Kagome just wanted to yell 'I'm not,' one more time. She bites her tongue they did sound stupid. Kagome wasn't going to just accept a lost. She didn't think; she just acted. She grabs Ai face and pulls her closer. She ran her tongue over her bright red lips and she couldn't help but wonder if her lips were stained. Entry was quickly given and Kagome could taste the content of the bright blue liquor she had been drinking. It tasted like pineapples and reminded Kagome of visiting the beach. Kagome could hear moans and felt embarrassed as she knew they were coming from her. Ai was talented as she did something with her tongue that sent a shiver down Kagome's spine. Kagome could feel Ai pulling her closer. Kagome breaks the kiss to find herself directly in Ai's lap; her legs were wide open as her foot hooked on the other woman's hip. Her other leg hanged haphazardly off the couch.

Ai's eyes were hooded. She looked up at Kagome her devilish gleam back in her eyes. "Maybe not elementary, but definitely high school," Ai lifted her slightly and laid her out on the couch. She lays over Kagome still form her hands wondering freely.

The priestess began to panic, she shouldn't be doing this. She was on a mission. Having sex with this woman was not a part of it. Ai' hand slid down her side. She was confident and inviting. Kagome found herself moaning again. Fuck it Kagome decide as she thrust up. Ai gives a small mewl in praise. Kagome was amaze as Ai unclipped her bra from over her shirt. They part for a millisecond as she removes Kagome's shirt and bra and the same time. Ai's tongue made a path from Kagome's collar bones to her earlobes as she nibbles. Kagome hands were not idle as she grabs on tightly to what have fascinated her about this woman the moment they met. Her chest was large and heavy and overflowed in Kagome's hand. She loved them already. Reaching threw the deep V shirt Kagome slides her hand under the bra. She massages the mounds feverously. Kagome had to see them. She wiggles around. Ai sits up, straddling Kagome's lap. Her chest looked huge from this angle; she could smother someone with them. Slowly Kagome removes Ai's white shirt. The lust filled look in Ai's eyes made Kagome nervous, she was too far in to quit now. With her shirt gone Kagome made out small rhinestones decorated her bra. They shone brighter in the moonlight. Kagome didn't know if sex demons existed, but if they do she defiantly found one. Half-dressed this woman spilled sex appeal. Kagome felt so inadequate. Subconsciously Kagome tried to hide herself. Ai looked at her questionably. Ai places a finger over her lips signally Kagome to hush, her voice barely over a whisper, "Relax, stop thinking so hard." She leads Kagome closer as she lowers her lips unto Kagome's and lays a gentle kiss. Kagome inhales and clears her mind, preferring to focus on more important things Kagome returns to her task. Kagome wraps her arms around Ai's slender waist. She laid small butterfly kisses and love bites to her abdominals. She gives a gently squeeze to Ai's rear with her left hand as her right hand ghostly trail up her spine. She slightly lowers Ai as she pays homage to the highest point of Ai's chest. Kagome tries to remove's Ai's bra with one hand like the woman had done with hers' but fails. She tries to search for the hook with both hands, but all she can feel is the cool materials. The teenage girl growls in frustration. Ai leans up and giggles, "Let me help you with that." She reaches out in front of her and from underneath she flicks her hand and unhooks the front mechanism. Kagome was sure she would have felt dumb for not noticing it before but the way her boobs bounce twice in union as if celebrating freedom from confinement had Kagome's attention locked. Like a newborn Kagome latched on. She rolled the nipple with her tongue as it hardens into a tight pebble. Ai's hands run through Kagome's hair. Kagome flattens her tongue and flicks it hard. She pulls back slightly as string of saliva kept them connected. Mercilessly Kagome attacks the underside of the breast leaving a bright red hickey.

A single loud bang echoes in the room. Ai jumps a little. Kagome pays it no mind as she takes the neglected breast into her mouth. Ai tries to back up, but Kagome wasn't having any of that. Kagome manages to flip Ai over and Kagome now on top. Ai somehow manages to free herself. Kagome watch the sway of her ass she shamelessly open the door. Kagome felt a pang of jealously as Ai dealt with the being beyond the door. Ai closed the door with her foot as her hands were full. A brilliant idea hit Kagome as she quickly gets rid of her skirt and panties. She watches carefully as Ai turns to her desk and deposits a plastic shopping bag unto the counter. She also places a metal container on the floor. Kagome tip toes behind her. As Ai is about to turn around Kagome wraps her hands around her waist, "What you got there?"

Ai throws her head back on Kagome shoulder, "Dinner." Kagome chuckled slightly, oddly she felt comfortable. They were like lovers on a lunch break. What do lovers do when they on a lunch break? Kagome eyed the dark solid oak desk; they had sex on the boss lady's desk. Turning Ai to face her Kagome places a kiss to her lips and pushes her to the desk. Once again Kagome was blessed to hear Ai's light laugh. Using her index finger Ai lift Kagome's chin so that the ebony haired teen was looking directly in her eyes, "Sorry love," She hops gently on her studded heels. "I'm normally in the dominate position." As she said those words she picked Kagome up. Instinctively the teenager wraps her legs around Ai's waist. Gently Ai places Kagome on the desk. Kagome hissed a little as the cool furniture hit her heated skin, "All naked for little o' me." Kagome crosses her legs and lean back with a small smirk. "Turn around," Ai directs. Kagome follows obediently. Leisurely Ai walks around the desk. She sits comfortably in the large office chair. She pulls Kagome close to the edge of the desk. Like clay Kagome forms under Ai's ministration. She open's Kagome's legs and places a foot on the chair's hand rest. Looking Kagome straight in the eyes Ai's hand ghostly makes a path from Kagome's navel and gently makes its way over Kagome's neither lip. She barely touching Kagome but anticipation made the girl wet. Her hands crawl over Kagome's leg. Reaching her ankle Ai, she lifts Kagome's leg over her shoulder. She never looks away as she licks her lips. Ai leans in. The tip of her tongue barely touches Kagome's fold, but Kagome catches her breath. Kagome was actually scared, but she was very curious on what it would feel like. Though she wanted to run Ai's honey-brown eyes stilled her in place as if challenging Kagome to take all that she was given. Ai hums to herself as her opens Kagome's privates with two fingers. Bravely she takes the clitoris and tongues it viciously. Her tongue moved rapidly. Kagome throws her head back. Kagome never felt anything like this. The sound her tongue made was disgusting, wet and sloppy. Somehow even that was turning her on. It was the sound of sex. Kagome almost jump out her skin as something cold hit her hard. Kagome grabbed her by her hair. With an exaggerated innocent look Ai smiles.

"What was that?" Kagome whispers loudly.

Smiling Ai perks her lips and reveals an ice cube. Kagome's eyes the bucket of ice that held the Champaign. Kagome didn't even know when she had the opportunity to retrieve a cube. Instantly Kagome felt the cold ice. It was shocking yet cooling to her heated skin. Kagome stayed upright as she held on to the crown of light brunette hair. This was sinful. Kagome tighten as she felt fingers enter her. Duel fingers scissor her. The young girl couldn't prevent the throaty moans from escaping her throat. She also couldn't prevent the yelp that escaped her as Ai pushed her hard enough that Kagome's head rolled unto the desk. Ai places Kagome knees to her head, her fingers penetrating deeply. Kagome subconsciously found her-self holding her legs there the feeling was amazing as Ai dived deeper and continued her stretching. Ai adds a third finger. It was uncomfortable, but she finds herself quickly adjusting. Kagome hears Ai grunt as she one hand undo her pants. She wiggles and with only stopping for mere seconds manages to take them off. Kagome notes the bright red thong she was wearing—she wore them well. The teen girl also noticed how soak the thin material was and couldn't but wonder how wet her partner was. Kagome hears a slight thud—there better no one else at the fucking door. Either Ai did hear it or was opting to ignore Kagome didn't care as Ai began to leave love bites on her abdominals as she pump into her. "Fuck!" Kagome screamed in panic as something long thick and hard enter her. It was a feeling she was getting accustomed to, but she wasn't expecting this intrusion from a female. Kagome jumps up and see Ai inserting a rubber dick in her; before Kagome is able to ask the obvious question Ai points to an open draw. Kagome couldn't see clearly into the draw but if the fuzzy handcuff sticking out of the draw was an indication of its contents Kagome knew it was a draw full of sex toys. Obviously Ai did this a lot. Kagome quickly realized how comforting having something fill her was and was surprisingly happy to have that with a woman. Ai started turning the member in circles while going in and out and still managing to suck on her clit. Kagome knew she was about to cum soon. Desperately Kagome pulls back from the dominating woman. Ai looks at her funny but allows separation. In a voice Kagome barely recognize as her own Kagome tells her to come on the desk with her. Moving to one side of the desk she gives Ai the majority of the room. Kagome places the woman on her hands and knees. Lovingly Kagome traces the perfect globes of her ass. Ai giggles like a school girl as she does a slight booty pop for Kagome. Laughing Kagome slaps the right cheek, enjoying the way it rippled. She places a small kiss on the redden area. Slowly Kagome removes Ai's skimpy underwear as she watches as the material slowly peel away revealing Ai's wet dripping pussy.

Experimentally Kagome inserts a finger. It was hot and tight. Ai mewls in excitement. Kagome was sure it was enjoyable for her, but from point she didn't see the enjoyment, but something else could be more fun. Kagome slipped through Ai's parted legs, "Continue," she orders with one word. Ai took the hint, as she began pumping the dildo into Kagome. The younger female continues fingering her companion. In this new position Kagome had a clear view of the entire vagina. Kagome watch in fascination as moisture slide down her milky thigh. Using her free hand Kagome scoops some of the thick liquid on the tip of her finger. Thinking '_why not'_ Kagome placed her finger in her mouth. It was salty but light and crisp, like a juicy apple. Kagome pulled Ai's lower half towards her mouth. The teenager found herself drowning in the taste. She sloppily kissed the neither region. Ai grinded on Kagome's face and the priestess actually felt proud to have such a woman wantonly behave under her cultivation. It seemed that Ai didn't take well to being outdone. The coil deep in Kagome's stomach began to tighten as the dildo began to vibrate. In-out-around-vibrating, the young girl couldn't take it anymore as an orgasm was forced out of her hard, long and unforgiving.

Kagome's orgasm didn't stop Ai as the older woman continued to pump her continuing the torturous spasms. Kagome sighed heavily, as she curses under her breath. No man ever caused her to orgasm so extensively and hard that she felt exhausted. On solid knees Ai flips off of Kagome and her desk. Kagome watched her, how was she able to move? Ai lifted Kagome's head and plant a kissed full of tongue firmly on her swollen lips. Desperately the teen tried to keep up, but Ai dominates the kiss as she flicks Kagome's nipples with a free hand. Breaking apart Ai looks the raven haired child in the eyes, "Dinner?"

"Huh . . .?" Kagome asked before the words actually caught up with her. "Some food sounds good." She agrees as her stomach begins to grumble. She been dancing and drinking all day, she was surprise she hadn't vomited yet according to all the gossip at school drinking on an empty stomach was normally devastating. Kagome knew she might have been drunk entertaining the idea of having sex with a woman, but after all that exercising she was sure she was sober. The thought of fucking this beautiful woman was still very appealing. Kagome watch as a naked Ai warmed up the delivered meal in a mini microwave that was hidden the corner.

Ai turns to face Kagome with a steaming bowl, she looks over at the woman laid out on her office desk— that was the first time she ever had sex on it, she needed to that more often. She smiled as Kagome inhale the smell of the food, her chest rising ever so slightly. "I should have ordered strawberries and whipped cream instead."

Kagome laughs in good nature as she sluggishly stood. Ai hands her two glass cups and picks up the dripping bottle of Champagne. They made their way back to the seating area. They started to watch a crummy ninja movie that had been playing in the background while they were busy. They ate in comfortable silence. As the food began to dwindle they started sharing the alcohol from the big bottle instead. Somehow Kagome manages to get Ai to lay upside down on the sofa as she pours the drink slowly into Ai's mouth. They both laugh as Kagome misses a little and the teenage female slowly licks it off Ai's cheek. Slowly Kagome makes it to the auburn haired woman's lips. She kissed them soundly—quite amazed that some of her lipstick manage to remain on. Fluently Ai rolls over so she is lying on her stomach, she blushes as she looks Kagome square in her eyes and says, "Before we go another round what's your name hun?"

_"All the freaky people make the beauty of the world." _  
_**― Michael Franti**_

**XOXOXO**

**Disclaimer** Inuyasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chaos Corner:**

I was trying to right a stream of consciousness where each paragraph alternated between Inuyasha and Kagome. I hope someone out there enjoys.

If anyone has any ideas for a chapter I willing to try and write.

**Reviewers Response:  
**

Review! ;)

**XOXOXO**

3. Inuyasha's Greatest Err

He could hear her breathing increase has he began to explore new territory. Kagome was so soft. She was nothing like . . . No - he wasn't going to compare them. His goal was to get over him. Sesshomaru, his brother was to be play no role in his life. He spread his arm over the plane of her flat stomach; she was so small. Kagome was human - feeble. It would take nothing to end her life. That was a scary thought. Gently he traces the outline of her jaw. Her eyes were wide as she leans into him. She moans his name. He could feel her small hands run through his mane. Kagome tugs harshly at the few knots in his head. This woman was going to give him a bald spot if she continues that. Kagome was arching into him. She thrust her body into him harshly as if it was possible to mold their body into one. It was uncomfortable to the demon, they simply didn't mesh well. It was like Kagome was trying to force a square peg into a circle. Shamelessly she pleas for his attention. Once again she proclaim love for him, announcing it loudly to the world. Kagome had said she had loved him countless of times and it scare him. She could say she love him so easily. He wasn't ready for all that yet.

Kagome was excited, she finally had Inuyasha all to herself. She was giddy-she had dreamed of this moment since she recognized her love for the half-demon. They were in a clearing, under the moonlight. This was so romantic. The princess finally had her prince and tonight she was creating a happily ever after. She held on tightly to the demon in red. She had won. She had Inuyasha, not Kikyo. She leaned into the demon, she wanted to entrap herself within this man. The man seemed distance from her. Her deep coco brown eyes scanned over her lover's boyish face. Was Inuyasha nervous? Kagome didn't think Inuyasha had any sexual experience with Kikyo. That knowledge shake the young girl to the core, Inuyasha was going to take her virginity and she could possibly be taking his. This was fate, they were going to be together forever. She snuggled deep into his warmth trying her best to comfort him with her words. Kagome knew people of this time period didn't speak openly about sex, but she had learned a few things from her more adventurous friends in the future. Kagome tries to lean in pushing her lips solidly unto her now boyfriend. Inuyasha has a dull spicy taste. She glides her tongue over his bottom lips. She gains no entry. Not wanting to give up Kagome swallows her fear. Slowly trying to seduce the male she removes her uniform top. Standing up she slips out of the forest green school girl skirt. Boldly she pushes her luck and straddle Inuyasha's lap.

Inuyasha contemplated running away. He was not sure he could go through with his plans. Kagome pressed there lips together. She simply didn't taste right and her scent was sickly artificial kind of sweet. Willing to run away Inuyasha tries to speak. He watches her reluctantly strip. Kagome's clothing were always odd. Her undergarment was the oddest. Instead of being bounded like most women she wore an odd black thin material. It seemed to lack any purpose as the majority of her breast seemed to spill over. It didn't turn the demon on but it really peaked his interest. Before he has the opportunity to try and talk his out of what he had started Kagome was half dressed and in his lap. Once again Kagome goes in for another kiss. This time opting to man up he swallows his fear and attentively open up to the woman. There was no turning back. He instantly regretted it and had to physically stop himself from gagging. The futuristic teen forced her into his mouth. Inuyasha had to literally barracked his throat from her assault and take control of the kiss. No way in hell he was going to allow Kagome to kill him in this manner. Gently Inuyasha lays her out. Half naked and spread out the difference between Kagome and Sesshomaru were night and day. Sesshomaru was strong, lean, muscular and dangerous. Sesshomaru could take him in any fight. Kagome couldn't. The young girl had one major thing going for her . . . she wasn't Sesshomaru. The young dog began undressing.

Kagome's eyes stay fixed on the male as he removed his clothing. His body was beautiful. Inuyasha was tanned all over and was naturally muscular from day to day physical labor. Kagome licks her lips as she crawls on her hands and knees. With shaking hand she glides her hands up his leans leg. Her hands molds around his buttock. Her coco eyes stay transfix on his heavy appendage that lay boldly in her face. Kagome gasp it was huge. The little information she knew about sex she knew that his huge penis was not going to fit in her. The girl was visibly shaking from the idea. She looks up to see the honey gold eyes looking down at her. She didn't want to look scared. She holds on tightly to this muscular thigh. His muscles twitch under her ministration. All the advice her friends had given her she knew one thing, it was supposed to be hard. Inuyasha remained flaccid. Daring herself Kagome takes the head of his penis into her mouth.

A string of cuss words stayed trapped in the confinements of Inuyasha's mind. He couldn't get hard to save his life. There was a half naked woman in front of him. He knew he love her . . . once. She was pretty. She wanted to have sex. His body refuse to work with his thoughts. He wasn't going to turn back now. Having sex with Kagome wasn't just a physical activity. This act was severing ties with his older brother. He was emancipating himself from the gods influence. Not knowing what to do he just stood there. He knew Kagome was expecting him to take charge, but he didn't know how to get excited. Kagome was not a turn on for him, but he knew he had to do this. The boy was shocked out of his thoughts as he felt a warm heat gulf his member. Wide eyed and slightly afraid Inuyasha tries to stop Kagome's exploration of his body. Kagome was horrible at this. With only the head in his mouth she was struggling. She was drooling heavily. She had a tight grip on the bottom half of his shaft. Inuyasha tries to back away but dull nails nicked the flesh of his sack. Kagome didn't know what the fuck she was doing and Inuyasha was paying the consequences. The male could barley breath afraid that sudden movements might actually end his manhood. Desperately she was trying to suck as much as she possible could into her mouth. His penis was trapped and with force comparable to Miroku's wind tunnel. She was going to skin his dick. He grabs hold to the crown of her head. Inuyasha jumped and Kagome responds automatically as her teeth graze his member. "Fuck," Inuyasha screams out loud. Sesshomaru had fangs and Inuyasha didn't fear for his dick as much as he was right now.

Kagome didn't know what to expect when she tasted Inuyasha for the first time, but the taste was surprisingly good. It reminded her of matsuri. She does he best to take the majority of him in. The first time was difficult. His member was heavy and soft. It lay motionless in her mouth. Courageously she pushes forward. His penis poke heavily in the back of her throat. She could feel it pulsating in her mouth as blood ran through the organ. She gags. She pulls back and opts to do it again. This time she is able to hold it for a moment nevertheless she has to pulls back. Using her hand she tries to hold it straight as if to make it hard. Holding it in front of her face she watches as the end flops down. Using only her tongue she laps at the head. The tip of her tongue playing in the hole in the tip. Once again she tries to give him head as she had seen pornography photo's and swallow the entire thing. Inuyasha grabs her head and Kagome jumps, but since Inuyasha didn't immediately pull away she didn't think she had done anything wrong. Having the normally hot headed male cussing didn't detour her, instead it fuel her as she slopped on his head, obviously he was enjoying himself.

Finally being free Inuyasha backs up and remembers how to breath. He still wasn't hard. The dog was getting frustrated. How could he have sex if he could get up. He knew what he had to do. He was going to go to hell for this. Closing his eyes it was easy for him to envision perfect silver hair, bright gold accompanied the image. His member instantly reacts. He felt disgusted with himself. The deep growl of 'mine" sent his body over the edge as precum glistened on the head. He can hear Kagome's light feminine voice say something. He wanted her to shut up. He wanted to hear the unmistakable growl of his older brother claiming him again and again.

Kagome watch as Inuyasha's penis raised at attention. It was fascinating. The blood in her body heated up, they were going to have sex now. Today was going to be marked down in history; she was going to lose her virginity to the demon of her dream. Kagome glides her hands over his abdominals. Standing Kagome plays small open mouth kisses as she trails up to his collar bone. That was how tall she was. "Come on Yasha," she pleads sweetly as she pulls him to the forest ground. She blankets herself with the demon's body. Swallowing her nerves, "I'm ready love."

It was now or never. Keeping his sexual tormentor in mind the silver-gray haired male tries to glide his way. He misses, he lubricated his member into her juices. He tries again. The head of penis inches in. The space is tight, he thrust forwards hard. The sent of iron is strong, she was fucking bleeding. It was hard for him to get in he didn't want to have to try again. What the hell was he supposed to do? He stops all movements has he tries to coach himself through this.

She hears him murmuring and thinks he is telling her to relax. She could feel that she was ripped, but she expected it, she was an educated woman. Doing her best she tries to relax herself. She had told him, that she was ready for this and she wasn't going back on her word.

Inuyasha opted not to retreat. He plunge forward. Yes, it hurt in the beginning but pleasure was sure to follow. He thrust deep hard and long. She'll enjoy herself soon enough he just had to work harder. He could hear her thrill voice scream but he flattens his ears to his skull. When Sesshomaru had taken him it had stung but pleasure came quickly. Sesshomaru knew what he was doing. He was finally do it. He was having sex with Kagome. Goodbye Sesshomaru and fuck the gods. Each thrust was his declaration of freedom. He held tightly to Kagome's hips and screamed to the sky. Tears threaten to burn but he wouldn't let it fall. This moment wasn't for tears. He was becoming free. Why did he feel as if this was wrong? When a bird is free from it's cage does he not sing his freedom. With his face to the sky he mouth the name he wished he never knew how to mutter,_ Sesshomaru_ . . . The more he cried out for his brother the anger he got. Inuyasha growl to the wind, "look at me brother." His claws pierce Kagome's milky white skin, "I am moving on." Inuyasha fought for his freedom. Conquering Kagome and severing ties. He was molding his happy ever after with his own two hands.

The ebony hair teen screamed. This fucking hurt. She felt as if she was being ripped in half. Tears burn as they forced their way down her red cheeks. Inuyasha was massive. Why couldn't her lover see her pain.

He was at his end. He dive in. His leg quiver in tension as he held himself up. He grinded his hips in a circular motion. He waved his pelvis as he grounded his way into her center. He came. He pulled out. He coated her lower region with his seamen . It was powerful and it shot out in a thick white milky rope. Inuyasha was panting. His chin fell to his chest, his hair curtaining his face from the real world. He felt his member pulsate twice as he finally finish cumming.

Kagome was visibly shaking. Inuyasha had his way with her. Finally able to breath she looked up at the half-demon. Shockingly he was still hard. It had to be a demon thing. From way she lay she could barley see his face but the glistening of a lone tear. Inuyasha was still crying. She had not done a good. She could try again. This time she would better. Shifting a shot of pain ran from between her legs. She curls her knees under herself. Leaving a few distance between them as she hugs his middle section. Maybe she had been way over her head. Has a human maybe she might not have what it takes to fulfill the needs of a demon male. New tears stain her face, she had finally got her man. Giving up now . . . it could not happen. "We can go again." She offers herself fully to this man. No, this demon. She could not forget his heritage. She place her lips to Inuyasha as they shared a gentle kiss. Her tongue played with his sharpen fangs. Yes, he was part human, but that one drop of demon blood defined him more than anything. She was all human. She knew her limitations, but that was why she had to work harder. She did not love in vain. "I belong to you." She traces the outline of his jaw. "Forever yours my love." She tucks his hair behind his ear. She looked him squarely in the face, there was no evidence of him crying. She gave him a weak smile, "I love you." In a lovers gesture she runs her fingers through his hair. She could feel his face heating up. Was he embarrassed. This was there first time and she was sure overtime they will learn about each other. Soon she will know ever curve of his body like the back of his hand. "We can have sex again, Inuyasha." Kagome wasn't sure she could take him at full throttle again. "We can do it slow." She lifts his face to look up at her "and learn everything about each other."

The half-demon snuggle into Kagome's shoulder. He didn't want to do this again. Yet, Kagome deserved to enjoy herself . . . and she wanted to do it again. Sex had been a earth shattering experience for him. He had just took Kagome. If she did not plea for more, he would have considered his previous actions as rape. Trying to keep calm he slowly enters the young girl. She was facing him as she wraps her leg around his waist as she pushes into him. She moans wantonly. Her nails bite into his flesh. He couldn't stay this way for long. He thrust again and again and then she came. The young girl spasm around him but Inuyasha keep going. He wasn't going to stop. He didn't want to have to stop and do this again.

He was slow and Kagome enjoyed it. She could fell Inuyasha filling her. She had never been so complete. She was feeling hot. Something tightens in her stomach. Her nails dig into his flesh. She screams to the sky and she cums for the very first time. That was amazing. The young teen wanted to do it again. With a hard Inuyasha inside of her. She didn't want to wait for the build up she wanted to reach cloud nine again immediately. Without thinking she screams and begs for Inuyasha to go harder and faster.

He hears her cry for more and does just that. What would it be like if he gained the opportunity to fill Sesshomaru like this. He open his eyes and is greeted with the heart shape face of Kagome Hiragashi. He didn't want to see her. He maneuvers her so she is on her hands and knees. She calls out to him. Inuyasha draws imaginary patterns into her sides. Kagome positions herself comfortably. Using a single digit he finds the entrance between parted lips. He enters Kagome from behind.

The new position was new and interesting for the teen. The man filled her differently. This was new and Kagome was trying to get comfy in this position, but Inuyasha gives her no time to accommodate. He knees scrape on the unforgiving earth. Every thrust of Inuyasha's hip the young girl body jump a few centimeter. She held tightly to the grass. It felt good but she could not feel right. She tries opening her leg. She arches her back. This was not fully working.

This differently was not working. The angle was all wrong. The person he was with wasn't even close to what he knew he needed. If he had been given the opportunity to bury himself inside Sesshomaru. He runs his claws down Kagome's spine. For a split second he saw silver. Oh goodness . . . He push down on Kagome's neck making her bend her head. A haunting claim haunts his hearing. Oh Sesshomaru. Inuyasha pulls out.

NO! he was going too far. Having sex and losing your virginity was one huge step. But this . . . SHIT! Kagome screams out. It was dry back there. Sex wasn't suppose to be there. She could feel an access of heated blood lubricated his way.

His arm curves over the perky globe as milky white skin was replaced with moonlight pale skin-it was shiner and healthier white. He whispers Sesshomaru's name under his breath. He dived in. She was way tighter here. Everything was hotter. He was supposed to bring her pleasure, but she had already cum. This was not enough. He slides out. For a moment he saw Sesshomaru below him. His stroke became solid and he pounded. He roar to the sky his conquest and cum hard. He thrust deeply burying himself balls deep. He wasn't a man. He could not call himself a man. He was getting over Sesshomaru by fucking Kagome by thinking about the bastard. A pitiful laugh fall from his lips. Kagome lay flat on her stomach. The pounding of her heart echo loudly in his ears. Slowly he scraped her off the ground. She is shaking but she digs herself into Inuyasha's embrace. He holds her easily with one hand. In a comforting manner he pets her head as he hums gentle words to her.

Doe brown eyes look up at the young dog demon, "I love you Inuyasha," she reaches up and kisses the underside of his chin. Her walk into womanhood had been difficult, but she had made it. She smile . . . she had entered woman. Her dream was coming true, soon they will have the house, kids and a completed jewel.

As he sat in the low grass he watch her look up at him. Her nimble arms circle loosely around his forearm. She had said it so many times. He felt guilty. Swallowing the ball of nerves that had settle in the base of his throat he whispered, "I love you too."

_"We learn from failure, not from success." _  
_** ― Bram Stoker, Dracula**_

**XOXOXO**

**Disclaimer** Inuyasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
